Fair with baby Flashette
by thebestoftherest
Summary: Wally Take Zatanna to Central City Fair, after her Dad became a host
1. Chapter 1

_**Going to the fair with Baby Flashette,**_

**Ok... so here your prompt. Zatanna is sulking around the cave after the doctor fate event, so Wally takes her to a fair to cheer her up. Then the Rogues show up and think Wally on a date, kidnap and threaten her if she hurt Wally, she kiss him at the end,**

**I don't own Ripley believe it or not, nor young justice, **

**The week after ****Misplaced, November 13**

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Zantanna POV:**

I was busy eating some of Megan burnt cookies, comfort food, if I discover Robin is spying on me I going to freak, I hear the zeta beam active, _KID FLASH B02,_ great someone else better than me, "Hey Zee, want to go the fair,"

"No thanks," I said,

"I wasn't asking," He said, he grab my arm, I yank my arm away from him,

"Why do you want me anyway, what about Robin?"

"Robin is patrol, and Batman won't let my play with me in civvies,"

"What about the rest of the team,"

"Megan at cheerleading practice, Conner watching, Artemis is training with Green Arrow, Kaldur is in Atlantis, and The Flash won't go, due to the league and won't let me go alone,"

"Your parents?"

He cries, "Dead,"

"I sorry Wally, I think I go to the fair with you,"

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**At the Fair:**

Wally was kind enough to buy me funnel cake, it the first good time since my dad put the blasted helmet, why did I ever put it on, because I not good enough magician without the helmet of fate, "Zee you OK,"

"I just disappointed I needed to use the helmet of fate, I wasn't, and still isn't enough,"

"You're not the first hero to need to use the Helmet of Fate, epically against that pain in the neck, Klarion,"

"Thank you Wally," I don't deserve a friend like him,

"So far you are one of the few friends I have I can have fun outside the cave, most of the time everyone busy, Robin have free time, but not allow in public with me," he said,

"Wow, let's have fun," I said,

"How about that magic shop," he said pointing to a random magic shop,

"I thought you didn't believe in magic," I said,

"You can't proofed something doesn't exist, if you don't know what 'something' is," he said,

"That make sense," I said,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Later:**

I was amazed by how patience Wally was he didn't interrupt the demonstration once, he told me how it was done, I knew since I can't use my real magic as a stage performer, he was right every time, smart kid, could defeat the witch without the helmet, no we're not equals, not even close, he so much better,

"I lucky to have friends like me, and the rest of the team,"

I thought Wally was going flirt with me, try to kiss me, to grab my ass, but he quite a gentleman, that and no one would want a loser like me, stop thinking that,

"Hey Wally can we go in Ripley believe or not exhibit," it was more like a mini museum,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**After the Museum,**

Wally was like a kid in a candy store in there, and most of what was in there I saw there I saw during a mission with my dad, "Zee why are you crying," I didn't ever notice,

"Was thinking about my dad," I said,

"In that case you're grounded from thinking," he said,

"You can't ground me,"

"Watch me," I was blushing,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Someone POV:**

I was watching Baby flash when I saw how close he was to a girl, "Hey James, look like baby Flash found a Baby Flashette,"

"He does has one, Hartley,"

"We are going to have to kidnap her, to keep her in line,"

"Agree, we don't need a broken heart Baby Flash,"

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Zee POV:**

Wally was riding the new roller coaster, it was too fast for me, don't want to throw up, the next thing I know I an explosion happen, and everything went black,

∞**҈****Ω****҉****Ѫ****ѱ****Φ****Φ****ѱ****Ѫ****҉****Ω****҈**

**Later:**

I woke up in some kind of room look like it belong to a preschooler except it had weapons, I had handcuffs on me, look around, and saw two I kids one my age in a clown costume, and other 3 years older than I dress as the pied piper, these guys were the youngest members, and saw Mirror master leaving in a mirror,

"We saw you on your date with Baby Flash," Baby flash oh that what the Rogues call him,

"It wasn't a date, my dad is kidnap, he comfort me," I said,

"We're sorry for you're lost, but we are giving you a warning, break OUR baby heart, we break you," The Trickster said,

"Behave Baby Flashette, or else," Piper said,

After a few minutes of them talking to me, Wally came in his Kid Flash outfit, he didn't waste time talking to the villains like he normally does, by look in his eyes he didn't want to talk to them,

**After a while:**

Wally and I are back at the fair, Him being in as Robin call them civvies, "So your nickname is Baby Flash,"

"Unfortunately yes, Trickster love to give people nicknames, 'Baby Flashette', ," he said,

"It does have a nice ring to it, even if I'm not a speedster," we both smiles,

"Oh that reminds me to call off your search party," he pull out his phone, "Hey Kaldur, I found Zee,"

Kaldur said something, "For you," he said handing me my phone,

"Hello Kaldur,"

"My friend you alive," the fish boy said,

"I don't think the Rogues kill, especially the youngest two,"

"I call the others, bye," he said,

"Bye," I said, hanging up the phone, "Wally wants to go on the Ferris wheel with me,"

"Sure," Wally took me in the Ferris wheel, I started to felt bad, Wally started tickles me, I look at him he was so handsome I couldn't help it, he grab me bridal style, and kiss me,

I broke the kiss, "Wally sure we tell the others,"

"Let's postpone it till we now it will work, can't gives anyone hopes up," he said,

"Wally now that were dating stop flirting with Megan,"

"Do I still get cookies?"

"Do you need them?"

"Yes high metabolism,"

"Forgot, want to train with me when we get back,"

"Anything for my Baby Flashette,"

**To be continued, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission away from Baby Flashette part 2.**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉ ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**I don't own young justice,**

∞**҈Ω◊§҉ ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Central City, November 11, 2:00 am, Wally POV:**

I was sleeping, and I notice for some reason my cover were too heavy, I then realize I had a person on me, I was about to attack when I got a kiss on my neck, I woke up, and to my pleasure I heard Zantanna voice, "Like what I'm wearing," I was only half awake, she only look like a black, and yellow blur, it took me a minute, "Wally are you ok," she asked,

"Yes, still partly asleep," I said,

"Yletelpmoc ekaw yllaW pu," she said,

"Much bet…" I then see Zantanna was wearing a female Kid Flash tee, "You're beautiful,"

She mumbles "You can do better,"

"Never with someone who is kind, smart, beautify, and able to fight, whether it be your energy, or hand to hand," I make her blush,

"Wally how did I get so lucky, I couldn't think of a better boyfriend," she said,

I pin her down, "You're still grounded from thinking until you can learn to think positive about yourself, my baby flashette"

"I got an idea, my baby flash," she said,

"Ok," I said,

"Since we just started I don't think I should give you birthday spankings right now," she said,

"Yes," I said, staring at her glorious shirt,

"I give you birthday kisses," she said,

"The best idea I heard since before I met Superboy," I said,

I was flip she place one on my check, "One," she said,

Then one on the other check, "Two," she then kiss my nose with cause her eyelashes to run over my face, it tickles, a few more later, "Fifth teen," we were on the bed, "Sixteen ,"

I got up then, "and one to grow on," I felt a pain in on my backside I then yelp, "Zantanna," I said in a slight yell,

"I said I wouldn't give you a_ spanking_, that was a quick spank," she said,

"And one for the fun of it," Ow,

"I remember that during your birthday," I said,

"I'll be waiting," she said,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉ ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**November 12, 06:39 Zantanna POV:**

Everybody made a surprise party to Wally; I decided to delay telling the team I just wanted to make sure I wanted Wally as a boyfriend, and not just for comfort, he came, he enjoy the party even with M'gann cake, there a mission Wally can finally join the league,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉ ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**After Mission briefing,**

I can't believe they gave Wally a minor mission, why didn't they care about him, plus if it a mission why not make him happy and have one of the league do it, he was so long on how he want to while we were on the Ferris wheel, he spoke so beautiful about it, and it wasn't much he was asking, hopeful he won't leave the team or me, not at he was selfish, maybe the mission will be fun, I wish I knew why I didn't tell them about our relationship during the party what's wrong with me, am I ashamed of Wally,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉ ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**Between the getting the mission and going on it.**

Wally and I were kissing, with me temporary allowing the world to freeze I got a potion, I don't use it in fight it only works for 5 minutes, and I couldn't move for more than 3 yards, luckily I told Wally about it, so he could come and kiss me, he tackle me, luckily I stay in my 3 yards space, and kiss all of my face, "Wally I love you,"

"Love you," he said,

"Wally be careful on your mission we both know the shadows are planning something, and I don't want them to hurt you," I said,

"I understand," he said,

"If it ever comes down to the mission, and your life, don't die, I can't lose you to," I said,

"I can't I can promise you many things, but letting someone die I can't" he said,

"I understand, don't be afraid to after to wound them," I said, he nod,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉ ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**November 13, 12:03**

**After putting souvenir up Wally POV:**

After changing the angle of my latest souvenir I fell someone kissing me, it better be Zantanna, I turn around, and to my pleasure she appear, "Hello my Baby Flashette,"

"Hello my baby flash," She said, I kiss her, I then pin her down, "What are you doing," she asked,

"I am going to try to find a new way of punishing you that isn't spanking," she nods that, I then started to tickle you,

"Wa 'giggle' lly 'giggle' what 'giggle' are you 'giggle' doing," she asked,

"Punishing you, I think if working if you begging," I said, she so enjoying it,

"Po 'giggle' ts yll…" I lay a smack on her backside,

"Bad girl, don't use your energy against me," I said,

"I'm sorry," I start tickle her again, "Wal 'giggle' ly 'giggle' please 'giggle' stop," she asked,

"We talk about this earlier; you just need to stay one thing,"

"Wal 'giggle' ly I 'giggle' can 'giggle' 't," she said,

"Then I'm guessing I'm not going to stop," I continued,

"Ok, ok, your evil for a super 'hero', 'Magic is not real, and I'm not a magician just a human energy rod'," the word didn't make sense, and the voice that said the words was so beautiful,

"Was that so hard?" I asked joking,

"Unbelievably," she said,

"Since you were smiling the whole time, and don't like saying it, I won't stop," I start tickling her again,

"You 'giggle' are 'giggle' pure 'giggle' ev 'giggle' il," she said while laughing,

"Zantanna, having you for a girlfriend is the best gift I could ever receive," I said,

"Real 'giggle' ly," she asked,

"Think who would else could kiss me as well as you can," I kiss her lips, "With beautiful hair," I then run my fingers through her hair, "Beautiful," I crease her face, "A strong body," I hug her, "Powerful energy, a voice of an angel," she cause a mini lightning bolt in my cave room, "and eyes that look like the night sky after the strike of lightning," I look in her eyes,

"Baby flash you know what to say," I though one thing, one day this woman will be my wife,

∞**҈Ω◊§҉ ѱ©ΦΦ©ѱ ҉§◊Ω҈∞**

**To be continued…**


End file.
